Krampus
This article refers to the mini-boss. For the item, see Head of Krampus. is the mini-boss that has a 10% chance to appear in a Devil Room. He is considered as an alternate version of The Fallen. Description Krampus has a look similar to the Fallen, but with a different head; it lacks the inverted cross, is white, and has four horns. Behavior Krampus' main attack consists of spitting two salvos of bullets, one with 3 and the other with 4 bullets. If Isaac aligns himself vertically or horizontally with Krampus, he will react by quickly shooting up blood beams in all four cardinal directions (similar to The Fallen's attack). *Keep the character's distance from Krampus. This will help the character to better dodge his bullets. *If the character want to slow down the pace of the battle, align themselves with Krampus in a cardinal direction and get out of the way before he shoots Brimstone. The attack is long and slow, so the character will have enough time to position themselves to where they'd like to be. *Angling the character's shots can help to deal additional damage during the blood beam. *While spewing blood, Krampus is immobile, which means that he's the perfect target for a well placed bomb. *Krampus's plus(+)-patterned brimstone beams will occasionally rotate 90 degrees after getting shot, making his attack slightly more difficult to dodge. ( ) After defeating Krampus, he drops the item A Lump of Coal or Head of Krampus and a random pickup may spawn (like when finishing a normal room). Champion Variants Eternal Eternal Krampus acts similarly to normal one, roaming around the room and shooting bullets at Isaac often, but it will repeat the bullet attack for 4 times in a rapid session. It will more likely to use its brimstone attack if Isaac aligns with it. Notes *Krampus has a 1/10 chance to spawn in any devil room, plus an extra 1/3 chance if the character have taken a devil deal at any point during the run. Due to how this is calculated, if the character have taken a devil deal the overall probability works out at a total of 40%. *The character can only fight Krampus once per run. *Using The Dice to re-roll the Lump of Coal will change it to another item found in the Devil Room Item Pool. Trivia *Krampus appeared in the Christmas update for the original game. *Krampus is a mythological creature from the Alps, believed to punish or warn children who have been naughty; hence the lump of coal. *In Yule mythology, Krampus looks more like a goat, and has a sack of which he puts very naughty children in and take them to the underworld before Christmas as a punishment. *From the original game, the Pumpkin Mask was originally supposed to be the item dropped after defeating Krampus. *From the original game, when killed by Krampus, the picture on Isaac's Last Will will display the drawing of The Fallen. *From the original game, the achievement A Gift from Krampus is actually the achievement The Kid's Xmas! from Super Meat Boy, except the colors of the gift are reversed. Related Achievements Krampus - Take 20 items from the Devil Room. Head of Krampus - Defeat Krampus. de: Category:Minibosses Category:Bosses